Systematic study of the acutely injured patient has long been neglected and much potentially valuable physiological and pathological data is being lost daily in large trauma centers because of inadequate facilities and opportunity for such careful, systematic and prospective studies of traumatized patients. The Department of Surgery of the University of Washington School of Medicine will be involved in this project. There is a singular interest in all aspects of trauma in this Department of Surgery. This arises directly from the fact that all members of the Department are daily intimately involved in the care of the numerous injured patients who are brought to Harborview Medical Center. The broad objectives will include many avenues of investigation of the severely injured patient. These will include: 1. Definition of changes in intracellular and extracellular composition of fluid and electrolytes in response to hemorrhagic, septic and other forms of shock. 2. The study of changes in rheology in thermally injured patients. 3. Physiological and biochemical alterations in oxygen transport in the injured patient. 4. Study of renal responses to different types of injury. 5. Alterations in pulmonary function in the injured patient.